


I Have No Doubt

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, gratuitous use of elvish, takes place during The Two Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe all the plans we made might not work out, but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see. I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Об уверенности и сомнениях](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101883) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



Legolas leaned back against the trunk of the tree they were presently hiding under the cover of, his hands weaving through Aragorn’s hair, pulling the knots out. Gimli was at his side, silently sharpening the blade of his axe.

“I think we’re doomed,” Gimli commented eventually, breaking the quiet with his harsh, though whispered, voice. “There’s no way-”

“Stop that talk,” Aragorn interrupted, as Legolas began braiding his hair back. “I have no doubt we will succeed, Gimli. You must keep faith. Bolster your hope and we will soldier on, do you hear me?”

“Of course,” Gimli muttered. “I also hear how _daft_ -”

“Gimli, though rather brash about it, does have a point,” Legolas spoke up, his hands gentle and delicate in Aragorn’s hair. Gimli scowled at him, then inspected the edge of his blade. “Our plans have collapsed under our feet, _mela en' coiamin_. There is truly much doubt of whether or not we will even make it to our destination, never mind save the Hobbits.”

“Listen to you both,” Aragorn exclaimed, turning around. Legolas’ hands fell away from him. “I have no doubts that we will succeed. No, listen,” he said, when Legolas and Gimli both seemed ready to speak, “because I know of what I speak. We will succeed, because we are… We are three of the bravest creatures of Middle-Earth. Gimli, with his axe, the boldest dwarf of our histories. Aragorn,” and here he motioned grandly to himself, and Legolas smiled slightly, though Gimli rolled his eyes, “the great king, who will be passed down in the spoken tales for generations. And Legolas, the Good, _a'maelamin_ , champion of the Elves.”

“You’re a fool,” Gimli insisted. Legolas nudged Aragorn’s shoulder, and he turned and settled again.

“We ride again at dawn,” Aragorn announced, and Legolas nodded. Gimli, after a moment, nodded as well. He settled down on his bedroll, and Legolas leaned forward, turning Aragorn’s face towards him with a gentle touch to his jaw.

“ _Diola lle_ ,” Legolas murmured into his mouth. Aragorn knocked their foreheads together.

“ _Lle creoso, lirimaer_ ,” Aragorn replied. Legolas smiled and moved his head again to finish his braids before they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
